Courage is the key
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: A Sisters journey. Anna is Soras twin sister, who was going to be left behind. Now she has the power to move between light and dark, but can she store balance between them?


Kingdom Hearts

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Anna's P.O.V**

Destiny islands. My home. The one place I'm safe, or so I thought. Surrounded by sea and sand. Sounds perfect doesn't it? My brother Sora thinks there is no greater place, that doesn't stop him planning on leaving though, with his best friend Riku, and my best friend Kairi. Great way to start, I'm blabbing on and you don't even know who I am. My names Anna, I'm fourteen years old and twin sister to Sora. Now you'd think that as Kairi's going I'd be invited too right? Wrong, Riku wouldn't hear of it. "No way, she'll just slow us down" he had said.

Naturally Sora had agreed with him, he hasn't heard of the twin support thing. Kairi tried to argue but both boys shot down her protests. So now I'm being left behind. Me and Sora have never really got along, but I didn't think he hated me that much. As for Riku? He's just a jerk who's always been mean to me. I used to think there'd be a day when they'd need rescuing and I'd be the one to save them. At the time I didn't know how right I was.

**Normal P.O.V**

Anna was sitting on the dock, watching Sora and Riku collect things for their trip. She sighed and looked away. She thought Kairi would have said she wasn't going as she, Anna wasn't., but no. Anna felt someone's presence behind her. She turned her head slightly and saw Selphie. "They're up to something" she stated. Anna didn't know how to reply. Selphie sat next to her.

"You know…I thought those three were my friends, but they wont tell me anything" She said. Anna sighed "Selph you would only try and stop them, besides just because they haven't told you what they're doing doesn't mean they're not your friends" She said standing up.

"Anyway even if you did know, you'd only get left behind" she said walking away. Selphie watched Anna climb into her boat and sail back to the main island. Sora also watched Anna go. He looked at Kairi.

"Do you think we should've let her come?" he asked. Kairi sighed, looking at the distancing boat. "Yeah I do, she's your sister Sora and you're leaving her behind, you may never see her again, all because you agreed with Riku, she feels you chose him over her, which you did in a way".

Sora frowned and looked at Kairi fully. "So did you, she's your best friend and you're leaving her too".

Kairi shook her head. "It's different for me, Anna knows my home world is out there somewhere, so she understands that I would want to find it, but with you, you've been here all your life, so she doesn't understand why you have to leave" she said walking away to find Riku, leaving Sora feeling guilty.

After Sora arrived home from the island, he went straight to Anna's room. He knocked on her door and without waiting went in. He found her lying on her bed. "Gee Sora come in why don't you?" she said sarcastically. She didn't need him lecturing her on why he had to go.

"Look Anna I wanted to say I'm sorry, I should've told Riku to let you come". Anna sat up. "Should've but didn't" she was looking at him angrily. She knew he was just trying to apologize but at that moment she hated him, from his usually happy-go-lucky face to his overly large yellow shoes.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Anna its my last night here and I didn't want to leave on bad terms with you, and I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry with me, because I know you are, but I was hoping you could forgive me before I go". Anna got up "Get out". Sora blinked and turned to leave. "And in future Sora, learn that thing called twin support!" Anna hissed pushing him out and slamming the door behind him. Sora sighed and went to his own room.

Sometime later, while Anna was thinking about how to get off the island herself, she heard her mom call up. "Anna, Sora dinner's ready". Anna got up and opened her door and frowned, usually Sora would run down the stairs like a stampede. She crossed the hall to Sora's room. "Sora?"

No answer. Anna opened his door and froze. Sora wasn't there, and his window was wide open. She ran over to it and looked outside. She saw a storm over at the play island. "That's not a normal storm" she muttered. She looked at the sea and saw Sora in his boat heading towards the island. "Sora" she called, but knew it was useless, he was too far away. Cursing under her breath she climbed out the window, ran to her boat and sailed after him. When she arrived on the island, she saw Sora heading towards Paopu Island, where Riku was. She went to move forward but was surrounded black things. As they came closer, she closed her eyes. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"**You are the one who will travel between the realms of light and dark"** it said. Anna felt something appear in her hand. She looked and saw a bronze colored key weapon. The voice spoke in her head again.

"**The keyblade has magnificent power, whether it is used for good or evil, that is for you to decide".** Then the voice was gone.

Anna looked at the keyblade then at the black things. She slashed and cut at them until none were around her. She looked at paopu island, Riku was gone, but Sora was gripping onto the island for dear life, as everything was being sucked into a big black ball of darkness. She ran towards Sora.

"Anna go back!" he shouted. Anna was slipping, being pulled towards the darkness. She grabbed onto anything she could, just as Sora's grip slipped. Anna watched in shock as Sora flew into the dark vortex. She felt her own grip slip, and then everything went black.


End file.
